Oneshots
by Lady.Luci.Lucifer
Summary: Just a few Danny Phantom oneshots. Mostly reveals, but a few aren't. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="615441aa43431eca3bc4904e1e6718e4"strongThis is only the first oneshot, so I started off with something small. It's honestly a little rubbish compared to the one's you'll read later./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="615441aa43431eca3bc4904e1e6718e4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="615441aa43431eca3bc4904e1e6718e4"After fighting a ghost, Danny was left with a huge cut on his stomach that bleeding dangerously. He flew into the toilets at his school with his bag. From within it he pulled out a needle, bandages, etc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66805c738d6ebc8bd7144a923d6dbc91"-JustALonelyLineBreak-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e279ad035d33946e3ff60d233b1e5a79"Danny walked in limping, hand hovering over his right side. "Sorry I'm late ."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f97057e2796f2632d040bca8174d8a49""Go sit down, Danny."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb962eb1c0f1b718d33098690f90d536"The lesson went rather well considering their teacher's usual boring speeches. Danny was finally beginning to smile, looking happy about how the day was going. And so, he rested his head on his desk... And fell asleep. Though to be fair he had just stopped a ghost and stitched up his own wound. He kind of deserved some rest. Not to mention the restless night he had. Ghosts just never got the idea!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0967192f7611e0c6947dff0ade864af0"Managing to sleep for so long was an incredible feat, which is perhaps why it was interrupted. After all, Danny's entire life seemed to be one big misfortune. "Hey look at Fenturd! He is so puny he fell asleep!" Dash laughed obnoxiously. Walking over to Danny, he laid a hand on his head and yanked it up by the hair. Getting in his face Dash shouted, "wake up Fentoad!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fb75a4929720979c97e110da9d5e3f3"Danny awoke with a jump and you could hear a loud bang as he fell off of his chair. "Fenton, are you alright?" Mr, Lancer inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="389b6ab935e0b6888a71db174272aa06""Uh, yeah I should be fine." Danny stood with a wince. He'd ripped the stitches. Of course, since the entire class was watching, someone just had to pick up on the growing blood stain on his t-shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7b370c89b87885a8098a72ac8c0cdb""Sir, I don't think Danny em style="box-sizing: border-box;"is/em ok! He's bleeding!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03e2f82caa8cc022f0e9d39f5c1d538c""Fenton, is this true?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="534dfbc6b5278459172e2a260c960feb""Oh, sh**!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b85f1c5cbb43411be791124d6bdcb84d""Language."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5474c2a7a1da8ead1db941585cf49727""Sorry sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbc59d8fe916cbbf5003a4c3b974264c""Well that is a huge bloodstain... Lift your shirt." Nervously, Danny grabbed the edge of his shirt... And pulled it lower so nothing could be seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d5ae41ecf3a79e888c853fb5b01d6d""Sir, I'm fine! Really."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bd571618eb99f3b860b088a7a0acaba"Dash chose that moment to but in, poking Danny in the ribs. With a surprised Yelp, he jumped away from Dash, falling into another table. "Right! Fenton that is it. Take off that damned t-shirt."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1726e3120fc5badcabf199413e48efa6"Danny sighed, "yes sir..." He grabbed the edge of his once white t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Eyes closed he stood still./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2e3d3a361d34ac01c4d41ee744132e3"The classed stared in shock. Bruised scattered along his arms and chest, a huge yellow-green one marking his shoulder. A blood soaked bandage was wrapped around stomach. Scars of all sizes littered every available spot. Everyone gasped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81ca58224d0119f65efe5b032b30e2d9""F-Fenturd...?" Dash stuttered in shock. "But... Danny Phantom got the same injuries this morning... He was, k-kicked in the chest and his stomach was swiped with a knife..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01818cdf2851539e25fe872f5c9df237""What is the meaning of this Fenton?" Lancer spoke for the entire class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59237f5d8267222a427900d27355864c""I... Uh... IAmDannyPhantomPleaseDontTellAnyonePleasePleasePlease." He rushed his words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a8b4789bdebbf6f968c2629eb192d3c""Speak properly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b2c672cebc8255948143c1e460321d"Someone else chose to pipe in. "Can't you see? He's Danny Phantom! It's so obvious! Didn't that ghost mention that he was only half ghost?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ce63395cdcb49ec5097bdea9a5ac32"The entire class was arguing and fighting, discussing and passing rumours. There goes his identity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="917954862ff78f07a3b7c16c6ee0fff6"Lancer went to his desk. All teachers had to keep blood blossoms in their desks just in case. He put it near Danny. The whole class was watching once more. "Agghhhhhhhhh!" Danny emitted an earpiercing scream. So he really was phantom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b506469d138fba795ccc4443b74f0cdb"Knowing that everyone already knew, when the blossoms were withdrawn Danny moved to his chair and rummaged once more for his needle and thread. He stitched up his own wound in front of the class and a few people were sick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="871760e9f1d9a3d1e4aa9920bdd768fc"He wrapped bandages round his stomach and everyone finally recovered from their shock, most fainting in realisation. As the week went on everybody avoided him but eventually everything went back to normal - except for the reduction in fails from Lancer. Everyone was nicer too. His identity remained a secret (mostly)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ca86df6bdc9aaffaa9d76f618b1d75f"Oh no... Not another ghost?/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had been excited for the upcoming party for weeks. The school had arranged a Halloween party for the whole school and it was starting at six o'clock that very evening. They were to go in any costume they wanted as long as it was 'scary'. There would be a competition for best costume and the winner - as decided by Paulina - would be on the A-list for a week.

Sam was going as a zombie bride and Danny was going as her zombie groom. Tucker had agreed to go as the zombie vicar. Sam had covered her skin with bits of white and very light green paints, with black around her eyes and fake blood on her cheek and other areas. She had torn and 'dirty' wedding wear on.

Danny had a torn and 'dirty' tuxedo and the would-be white shirt underneath had fake blood stains and rips that exposed the skin. He had moth eaten gray tie on, again with 'dirt' on it. Tucker wore a costume similar to Danny's but with a torn up and yellowing bible.

They all changed at Danny's house, walking to school in their costumes with smiles upon their faces. They were all making guesses about the 'special surpise' that the school had promised. As they got to the gym they realised that the party hadn't started yet. All the attending students were sat at the sides waiting for something. It was at this point that Mr. Lancer came out into the middle of the room with a microphone.

"Hello students of Casper high! I will now announce your special surprise. Be aware that due to our star quarterback this will be compulsory. No exceptions. I will read out everyone's names and when your name is read out you come to me and receive a small pinch from this machine."

Somewhere in the hoard of students, someone shouted, "what does it do?"

"Good question. It causes you to temporarily look like a ghost! It'll wear off after a few hours." At this Danny paled drastically. He, Sam and Tucker all started to sweat a little, fear causing their bodies to heat up. Danny began to hyperventilate. They'd find out his identity and they'd kill him and and and and - why was he even worrying? Of course it wouldn't reveal his identity.

"Baxter, Dash" The name calling began.

When, finally, they only had Sam, Tucker and Danny left just about everyone was glowing. The only side-effect seen by the three was that it added a ghostly glow. Although some people had glowing eyes too... Either way, that couldn't expose him as Phantom.

"Manson, Sam"

"Foley, Tucker"

"Fenton, Danny"

Danny walked down the stairs with caution, realising that everyone was staring at him - he was last out. "Lift up your sleeve, Fenton." He did as Lancer asked. All he felt was a light pinch. To him this was a good sign; most ghost related item hurt him. Oddly enough, it went really well.

"Alright guys! The DJ is here and the party has truly begun!" So, indeed, everything was OK.

Danny danced with Sam for a while, before going to get a drink. After grabbing a tiny plastic cup full of lemonade, he sat down at the side of the room. Staring at his glowing hands, he tilted his head in confusion. It had been sunny that day, but he surely wouldn't tan that much in a day? Passing it off as normal, he sat back and watched his dancing class mates. Was it him, or was everyone glowing just a little brighter than before?

Done with his break, he walked back out to the dance floor and danced with Sam yet again. At some point, Tucker had found his way over to dance too. Finally, it was time for the costume contest winner's announcement.

"And the winners are... The zombie wedding! Please, come out?" They stood there for a little before realising it was them. They walked out into the middle of all the students and were given their prizes. Then, just as they were all walking away, someone gasped. Everyone else looked too and soon everyone was whispering to each other and pointing. Pointing at... Danny?

Danny's eyes were no longer pale blue. They were glowing neon green. Not only that, but they caused him to look at little bit like Phantom. In fact, his skin was currently the same colour as Phantom's. Danny realised this and tried to make them blue again, but his powers were acting up. So he tried to pass it off a something else instead. "It's part of the costume guys, they just only started working." The excuse would've worked - it was Amity Park, after all - if his hair hadn't flushed white at that moment. Of course, that caused quite the gasp competition.

"Danny Fentoad is... Phantom?!" Dash's exclamation really kicked it all off. Most of it was shock and a few '"thanks for saving me that time"'s. There were some more interesting reactions, though.

Paulina, for example; "Oh Danny! I think I've finally wrapped my mind around that idea of Paulina Fenton. Want to be my new date?"  
Or maybe Mr. Lancer; "is that why you always forgot to do homework, and left the classroom when a ghost appeared? Either way, I want you to stop this reckless endangerment young man!"  
Valerie's was pretty nice; "I'm really sorry for hunting you... I guess I dumped you to protect you from yourself? That's a bit funny I guess...?"  
Dash seemed pretty much in awe, "Fenton... Are you really Phantom! I love you so much! Join the A-list! Please?"

Yep, a pretty eventful Halloween!


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Danny had become half-ghost, he'd know that one day his secret would be revealed. Still, he tried his best to hide it. Soon enough he realised that many ghosts found it amusing when he changed between his two forms. That was a danger to his identity and he came to realisation that he needed to be able to defend himself as a human too. Perhaps that's why he found himself in a habit of taking miniature ectoguns to school. Or why he found himself on the football field every evening, shooting makeshift targets. Maybe that's why he decided to equip himself with a Fenton Katana or even why he continued to carry Fenton Shurikens. Either way, he knew that it was necessary.

BANG! BANG! BANG! And there goes his three targets. This continues until he has hit each target and when he has, he moves them further away from him, further and further. Then when they are as far as he can deal with, he begins to move. Flipping, jumping and ducking as he is dodging bullets whilst his own fly. Having done this every night for so long, it's instinct to him now. Every night his makeshift targets - tin cans and broken bottles - get further away and yet he hasn't missed a shot since the first time he picked up a gun.

He didn't always practice with his gun. Some times he used throwing stars instead or swung his sword at the air with coordination. Sometimes he punched a tree until it was smashed to pieces, something that often raised questions among the confused PE teachers, who'd walk outside the following morning and find splinters sprayed all the over the place. To him, it was simply training. Training for the day that he wasn't sure would even come. Well, it did. But not in the form he was expecting it. See, he thought it'd be a ghost...

-TimeBreakBecauseGoingGhost-

Danny leant back in his chair with a loud sigh. School was such a drag. Fair enough it used to be easy. He was clever and still is but now he is Phantom he doesn't have time to memorise the information he needs. He wasn't failing because he was stupid. He was failing because he knew it was his duty to save amity park. With great power comes great responsibility and all that!

"Daniel Fenton! Are you paying attention?!"

"Uh, yes Mr. Lancer!"

"Then please answer this question."

Danny looked over to the white board. 'Which character wears a black hat and why?'

"Um... I can't."

"Why ever not? You said you were paying attention. At least name one of the main characters from the book."

"Well, um... which book are we talking about?"

"Fenton!"

It was then that there was a loud BOOM. It was a sound like an explosion on the other side of school.

"Looks like you're excused for the moment, Mr. Fenton." Then he opened the door and left to investigate. Well, began to leave. No sooner than he was out the door, was he pushed back into the classroom by a muscular man wearing a black mask.

"We're holding you hostage so you better not try anything. Teacher, let's get going along with your class. We need the whole school in the gym room!"

"G- guys we better do what he says. Let's go."

Danny picked up his back as left, grateful that others were picking up their bags too; he didn't want to look suspicious. He sent a subtle nod at Tucker, Sam and Valerie. Valerie could fight and Tucker was his tech guy. Sam was the strategist. Danny however was the best and therefore the others simply worked behind him, even carrying his weapons at times. They had an agreement between them. Tucker was in charge of disabling and tech that a ghost or person had. Sam would call out a plan or moves when it was looking tough. Valerie was back up and crowd control.

 **(lol sorry for the authors note in the middle of the story but as I wrote 'crowd control' I just suddenly had the Tokyo Ghoul theme tune in my head and now it's stuck there. The one from season 1 and the end episodes.)**

They were herded like cattle to the gymnasium. Within the room more armed men, all wearing black masks, guarded the students and kept a watchful eye on them. It appeared that they were the last students to arrive but for a few stragglers that were dragged in moments later. "Hang in there kids. The government is going to give good money to keep you all alive and well."

Meeting up with Sam, Valerie and Tucker he began to form a plan. "Guys, we need to know more. Go and try to gather information from these guard dudes." The nodded at each other and went their separate ways, seemingly normal since other student were walking around so they could sit with friends. Many people were crying too.

"Um... excuse me, mr. Guard sir?," Danny began, smirking on the inside whilst he played vulnerable, "how long are you keeping us here? I want to go home."

"Kid, I don't know. So don't ask me. If you keep bother me I'll put a bullet through your head."

"Please no, I don't want to die. Just let us go!"

"No. If you don't want to die then don't make a ruckus. Our men are spread out across this school; there's no escape for you!"

"S- sorry for bothering you sir..."

"Shoo, Kid."

And, indeed, Danny did. He walked away and sat down with Sam, who admitted that she hadn't found out anything. Eventually, Valerie too came back. She hadn't found out anything either. When Tucker came back he was smirking. "They have electronics. Their communicators are modern and therefore hackable and if you look there on their arms they have little screws. That means their clothes have armour underneath; armour with wires in. I don't know if I can hack their armour because I don't know how it works or if it even has settings and stuff but I can try!"

"Great, Tuck! Now is the time to attack then?"

"Yeh, I think so. I'll start hacking. Since they're spread out across the school we'll have to fight our way out."

"Sam?"

"Yeh?"

"Plan?"

"Well, my suggestion is to just wing it. He guys outside will probably here the commotion on here and come to investigate; at which point we take them down."

"Got it. I'm going to use lethal bullets in one gun and rubber ones in the other. I'll only hit their arms or legs with the lethal ones though. Should I use my katana or not?"

"Use it. If you don't want to hurt anyone then just use it with the cover on like you some times do in training. Like a staff not a sword."

"Ok, let's go."

Danny stood up. Since everyone had found their friends and settled down, it caught everyone's attention. "Oi! You, kid! Sit down!"

"Why should I?" Danny asked with a cheeky grin.

"That's irrelevant now sit!"

"How about... no?" Danny said as he reached for his guns. They were both black. One had green edges and the other white. Danny had loaded the green one with rubber - non-lethal but still painful - bullets. The while one had metal and very lethal bullets.

A few guards raised their guns to him. "Last chance. Sit down."

"You know what? I refuse!" By this point the guards were angry.

"Fenturd stop making them angry! They'll kill us!"

"Then duck, Dash. I think bullets are about to fly." Danny smirked wickedly and shot a bullet from the while gun at a guard's leg, causing the man to collapse with a scream. "Wow, what a scream. You've never been shot before, huh?"

"What and you have?! Your just a kid! Well, feel some real pain!" One guard growled and shot at Danny. Danny tilted his head to the side and let it fly past.

"Ah, ah! I'm not so easy to kill. Come and get me!" Just then their armour dropped off.

"Yes! Danny I did it!"

"Way to go Tuck. What about their Walkie Talkie things?" Danny shot some of the other men in the legs with lethals then used the green gun to shoot some others in the head, effectively knocking them out.

"Offline."

"Brilliant. Valerie... start herding the sheep."

As Val began to clear out the students, Danny cleared off the rest of the guards. He tipped his imaginary hat. "Pleasure doing business with ya', I hope yall love them bruises now!" He spoke with a smirk evident in his voice and clear on his face. He left the room and ran out of the nearby exit to where the students were. They were all huddled at the opposite side of the yard, trapped by the high fences behind them. More maskies (thats what Danny calls them) were stalking towards them, holding up their guns. "Don't go killing my class mates now."

He threw Shurikens at them, more effective than the gun at this range. They each embedded into a black clad leg. "ARGH!"

"Oops! That must've hurt."

More men came so he pulled out his katana and began to knock them out one by one. Finally, one maskie remained. "You made quick work of my men."

"They were weak."

"I'm not." He charged at Danny. They engaged in a fight for around ten minutes, no weapons present. Danny found himself the winner of the battle. The other man had found himself getting tired too quickly.

"Has anyone called the police yet? Tucker have you?"

"Yeh I have."

"Good, they can arrest these guys."

Then Dash and Paulina came up to him. "We could do with a guy like you on our team and the A-list. Care to join?"

"You looked, like, so hot fighting those guys! We should, like, totally go out with each other!"

"No, and... no."

"WHAT!?" Whelp, Paulina and Dash were _quite_ surprised! So Danny ignored them to high five Tuck, Val and Sam for their victory. They were safe and it was all thanks to Danny's training!

 **I wrote this at one in the morning so excuse the typos and general mistakes made if there are any.** **(As I publish this it's 1:13 AM)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little idea I had.**

Jack and Maddie Fenton sat at the kitchen table with a pile of opened envelopes before them. Maddie looked up as Jack began to speak. "Are there any we can skip on?"

"No, these are all things we already used or own; they have to be paid for."

"I... We could sell some of our inventions?"

"No one wants ghost equipment. They have _Danny Phantom_ to _save_ them." Maddie screwed up her nose.

"But we can't cut off my fudge supplies!"

"Jack, we have to."

"Awww... at least cut off stuff from the kids too..."

"We'll talk with them. Kids! Come and sit at the table with me and your father! We have something to discuss!"

"Coming Mom!" Jazz shouted from upstairs.

Danny on the other hand quickly put down the piece of ice he'd been morphing with his powers and ran downstairs. The two of them sat at the table, confused by the morbid atmosphere.

"What's wrong Mom?" Jazz questioned, inquisitive eyes resting on the pile of letters.

"Darling, we're going to have to cut down on bills. Your father and I can only just pay this month's so it's going to be tough."

"Um... Mom?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"I think I might know how we can make more money."

"Do tell."

"Well, I know what I can do anyway but Jazz could be a paid tutor and you could offer lessons in ghost defence and martial arts. Dad could use the Fenton Assault Vehicle to help people who are moving houses or want to move heavy equipment."

"That's a good plan... I didn't know you had such wonderful ideas!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know that's not what I meant dear."

"Yeah, well... I have something to do."

"Wait, what are you going to help pay the bills?!"

"Um... I don't want to tell but I am doing something."

"Oh... alright then..."

"See yah later." Danny left the room and ran quickly upstairs. When he arrived in his room, he went straight to his closet. Climbing inside, he opened a door hidden in the back by his clothes and entered.

The new room was bland. It had grey, concrete, walls and a similar floor and ceiling. The room had five other doors. Danny ran into the first door to his left. The inside of this room was similar except the walls were lined with glass cabinets. Danny opened one cabinet and scooped a large number of items into a sack. He then moved to the next room, that looked more or less the same. He got a different sack and put some more, larger, items inside. In the next room he put some - again larger - items into a sack. He did the same for the forth and fifth rooms which had even larger of these items in. Smiling happily, he left back into his bedroom and put all five sacks into one giant sack.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out!"

"CALL US IF YOU SEE A GHOST DANNY-BOY!"

"Bye, sweetie!"

Danny left through the door, bag over his shoulder. He walked to Sam's house and knocked. "Hi, Danny!"

"Hiya. Let's go to Tuck's house, I'll explain when we get there."

 **-LineBreakBecauseYayDannyPhantom-**

"So you want me to set you up a fake personality, which you think will help you solve your parent's money problems?"

"It will help. You'll see."

"Ok well just give me ten minutes and you'll have a fake persona and your current bank account will be under this new name."

"Thanks"

 **-TheAllMightyBreakLine-**

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?"

"Um... I was wondering if you had room for some more merchandise?"

"You have some to sell?"

"Well yes, I was hoping I could sell them here and get a percentage of the price..."

"That can be arranged come round to back and I can take a look."

 **Earlier at Tucker's house...**

"I know there is one but can you point me in the right direction Sam?"

"Well their is one my parents drag me into all the time. Honestly, for tiny little trinkets the things sell for outrageous prices."

"I am aware, thanks for your help. It's so easy to create these with my powers, if I save up some money I might open my own crystal shop."

"I'd make sure my parents bought their statues at your shop any day."

"That'd be tough!"

 **Now...**

Danny weaved past a sparkling shelf to follow the man. Reaching a metal table, he was instructed to show the man his work.

"Put some of your work on the table and I'll decide if they're good enough quality to sell. What's your name?"

"Jack Howarth." Danny put out his hand with a smile.

The man took it with a light lift of his lips and said, "Steve. Steve Summers."

"I brought quite a lot with me, however I have been making these for a very long time so I have a huge collection back at home. This sack is only a fraction of what I've made." Steve nodded. "Each one is signed and I have five different sizes. I'll get out one of each size - at random - for now and we can go from there."

Danny reached into his sack and brought out the other five sacks and placed them on the table. From the first one he pulled out what only Danny and his friends knew to be unmeltable Ice. It was a small 'crystal' figure about the size of the top half of your thumb. It was an incredibly detailed little thing, made in the shape of a toadstool. The shades of red, brown and white were perfect, the statue glimmering in the light of the room.

From the next bag, he pulled out a slightly larger statue of a ladybug. Again, the colouring was amazingly detailed and the 'crystal' shimmered in the bright ceiling light.

From the next bag he pulled out a statue that was again slightly larger, this one being a life-sized depiction of a Russian Dwarf Hamster. Once more being beautifully coloured, the little animal looked to be holding a strawberry in its hands.

The next one was a figure the size of a hand of Danny Phantom shooting a green blast out of his hand. The crystal was so incredibly detailed that you could see a determined facial expression upon the statues's face.

Out from the next bag was a tree with each branch holding lovely pink blossoms. This one was was the largest of them all being the size of a person's head. Each statue had a little drawing 'carved' into the base, of a ghost. "My signature is a ghost because I want to sculpt for Amity Park and ghosts are our trademark here in town. I have sculpted many of the ghosts that attack us as well as some of the important buildings here such as the Nasty Burger."

"That's quite the goal. Are you sure you can make it?"

"We all have dreams, Mr. Summers. Mine is to one day open up a shop here in Amity Park."

"I suppose we do, Mr. Howarth. Well, looking at this so far I am very impressed with the craftsmanship. I feel that these will sell well so I am going dedicate a corner of the shop to your work. If it doesn't sell quickly enough I will likely stop selling your work however. One final question. Some of my clients want personal requests, do you take them?"

"Yes, I'll take any request just give them this phone number and I can discuss it with them."

"Ok, I can give you fifty percent. Is that alright?"

"Eighty."

"Sixty."

"Seventy-eight."

"Seventy."

"Seventy-five."

"Deal. But can we negotiate lowering the percentage if they struggle to sell?"

"Of course."

"Lovely doing business with you. Here's my phone number so we can call back and forth to discuss details. Just leave the statues here and come get the sacks back tomorrow. If they sell particularly well then I may ask for a lot more in one go."

"Thank you. I hope you do well."

"So do I!" Steve chuckled.

"I'm sure you do!" Danny laughed along.

Eventually, Danny left. He had now given the man his bank details for the payments and they had exchanged phone numbers. When he got home, Danny lay on his bed with a grin and sighed. "Things seem to be looking up."

Then next day when he went back to get the sacks, he learnt something amazing.

"You've already had a sale."

"What? Really?!"

"Yes. A young gentleman, blond and muscular. He was dragged in by his parents but when he saw that Danny Phantom statue of yours he freaked. Spent a lot of energy begging his parents for it."

Danny chuckled. Why did he get the feeling it was Dash? "That's amazing. I'm really glad. Good luck!"

"To you too, Jack."

It was only three days later when I he got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Jack Howarth?"

Confused for a moment, he didn't reply. Then he remembered his alternate personality. "Yes, that's me."

"Wonderful, I would like to make a request!"

"I'd be happy to take it! Please, tell me what you're after!"

"Well my daughter is a goth and refuses to wear any of the pink dresses I wear her! She dyes them black!"

Danny smirked. Sounds like Sam's mother. " go on."

"I want to show her I still love her even if she has a revolting fashion sense. I would like you to make me two figures. A spider and a statue of her in a black dress. Is that possible?"

"Yes, in fact I can get that done by tomorrow if you want. I can then leave them in the shop for you to pick up."

"That'd be great! If you give me your email, I can send you a picture of my daughter."

"That should be fine. Any particular size you want? Or do you want me to size in terms of price?"

"I will list the size. I'm not worried about the price. I'd like the statue of her to be about twenty centimetres high and proportional. I would like the spider to be about the size of your palm, please."

"I can definitely do that. Anything else?"

"No that's quite alright."

"Ok well my email is JackHowarthSculptures ."

"Thanks!"

"No, thank you." Danny hung up the phone and grinned. Logging into his emails, he sat and waited. Just two minutes later he heard a _ding!_ And leaned over to check. Indeed, it had been Sam's Mom. Danny chuckled. He'd have to make these ones his best yet.

He got straight to work. The spider turned out great, being incredibly simple but still absolutely perfect. He made it an extremely, almost black, shade of purple with lighter purple eyes. The one of Sam was the hardest. He managed to get the proportions just right, even detailing the face the look almost identical to her real one. He made the dress full black but for a violet belt to match the eyes of the statue. The dress was zigzagged at the sleeves and skirt and she wore black combat boots along with. He fashioned her face into her signature smirk and added in the violet streak of hair she had recently adopted. It was beautiful. Danny carefully packaged the two statues and brought them to the crystal shop, where he handed them over to Steve. As he handed them over, he was told something shocking.

"Your statues are selling better than any of the other ones. If possible, I want you to send in more immediately!"

"I can definitely bring you some tomorrow. How many would you want?"

"Well I hope this isn't too big an order, but maybe five hundred? Then you'll only have to come in with _orders_ for a long while."

"Thanks."

Three hours later, Danny was sat on his bed with Sam and Tucker. He was keeping the crystal figures he made for Sam a secret until she got them but when she started complaining about how her mother had slipped another pink dress into her wardrobe, he was quick to defend the woman. She did love Sam. A lot. "So, Danny? How much have you made so far?"

"Actually, Sam, I haven't had a look yet."

"Go and see!"

"Sure." Danny walked over to his computer and flipped a switch on the wall. Whilst waiting for it to come on, he wondered about whether he could really make a business out of the little crystal figures he made when he was bored. The screen changed to a picture of the trio, arms around each other and smiling. Sighing with a soft smile of his own, he clicked the picture and put in his password. First, he opened up his fake email to see if there was anything important. Seeing nothing, he moved on to his bank account. And his jaw dropped. He had only expected to make maybe a hundred **(I'm English so this is going to use English currency, sorry.)** pounds through the whole thing but this was way more! And in such a short amount of time! In front of, was a number that seemed huge to Danny who'd never even earned his own money before. One thousand and eighty-three pounds. In other words... more money than any one his age probably earned in a year! Sam and Tucker, stood over his shoulder, seemed quite as shocked. Sam was used to seeing a lot of money and had rights to more than that amount at any given time, but to earn so much? Wow.

Danny gulped then stood up. Taking a deep breath, he ran downstairs. "Hey, Mom? You know the money I'm earning to help with the bills? Would you prefer a bank transfer or cash?"

"You've got some already? Really?!"

"Yeah, and it's going to be a steady source of income forever now."

"Forever?!"

"I'm selling art work that make when I'm bored. I have a deal with a local seller. I have already earned loads so how much do you need to cover the bills and be able to buy Dad fudge again?"

"Um... maybe seven-hundren pounds but you can't have earned that much yet!"

"Um, well I have..."

"What?! That must be some amazing artwork?!"

"So I'm told... uh just answer the question... cash or bank?"

"Cash."

"I'll get it for you after I give the guys more of my work tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks darling. You've been such a help and once we're all back on track you'll be able to keep what you earn. My little boy is growing up!"

"That's wonderful, Mom. I have to go now so bye."

"Bye, dear."

Danny ran upstairs and went through his closet into his ghost zone storage lair again. Once more he filled up some bags, this time counting one-hundred of each size. When he had them all he left the room and put he sack down at the end of his bed. After talking to Sam and Tucker for a bit he went to sleep.

Everything went as planned the next day. The statues were delivered and he took the money out of the bank. He gave said money to his Mom who tried to refuse it but ended up hugging him and crying. As usual, a good portion of the day was spent fighting ghosts. Business was booming and his favourite hobby had become his job. Their financial problems were over. He was content.

 **Years later...**

"Thank you sir!"

Danny smiled and rested his hand on his cheek. People had been coming in and out all day. He'd even gotten online order from _abroad._ With his own crystal shop, he was happy.

 **I think this might be the longest thing I've ever written, haha! 2677 words, including every word of this footnote.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Lancer was late. He hated to be late. As such, he was racing through traffic - in a controlled, safe way, of course - towards the school. At this point, as he swerved to avoid a cat running across the street, his only hope was that Daniel Fenton wasn't later than he was. That boy had been a star pupil, his favourite. Then he started coming in late all the time, skipping lessons altogether and his grades plummeted! Not only that, but recently Lancer had noticed bruises on his arms under a long sleeved t-shirt. Danny never wore long sleeved t-shirts. Now he wore them always. Lancer had no idea what to do about his failing pupil. His consistent punishment didn't work and from what he could tell, Danny had joined a gang! And yet, despite all that, Danny seemed to really try and never seemed like the gang type. Conclusion; Mr. Lancer was very confused and very fed up. But, he was very curious. How does an intelligent, well behaved young man suddenly - and it was suddenly - become a trouble maker who never brought in homework and always skipped school?

Ah, at last he had reached the school. First he would go in and force his class to settle down and then he would tell them all about the wonders of Charles Dickens! Yes, the perfect lesson! Walking to the back of his car, he opened up the boot and pulled out a stack of books and homeworks. Staggering a little, he heaved the books onto his hip and locked his car. At a snails pace, he moved towards the building.

Lancer could hear the noise his students were making from the other end of the English corridor. Groaning, he stepped up his pace lightly. Not again! He reached the classroom door and, keys in his mouth, opened the door in an amazing feat of a balancing act. Wobbling into the room and kicking the door closed, he dropped the books on his desk and collapsed into his chair to assess the situation. All but one of the desks had been carelessly shoved to the edges of his classroom and chairs were scattered about the room, all facing the centre and each with a cheering teen occupying it. In the centre was a single desk and two chairs. Dash was arm wresting with Kwan. Lancer rolled his eyes and was prepared to order them to settle down when one Daniel Fenton entered the room. "Daniel, you're on time."

"... y... yeah..." He said, stretching his arms behind him.

Lancer frowned. He must be tired. Danny dragged himself over to a chair and fell asleep almost immediately. Moments later, Dash cheered his victory. "Who's next? I need a challenge!" No one stood up to meet Dash's invite. Dash sneered and scanned the room. "Daniel Fenton."

Lancer decided to continue watching , this might just be interesting. Danny raised his head, bleary eyed. "... Dash?" He questioned, blinking his eyes gently.

"Get over here Fenton! I'm gonna beat you in arm wrestling cause your a wimp!"

"No thanks, Dash."

"Fenton!"

Danny groaned as he he was dragged over by a brunette jock and dumped into the chair. "... Fine... but only one round, then sleep."

"That's all I need to beat you, Fenturd."

The two boys, polar opposites, rested their elbows on the table. Dash pushed... and was met with no resistance. "Oh look... you won... bye!"

Danny stood and was yanked back into his seat. "Put up a fight!" He rolled his eyes at Dash's remark. Fine, if Dash wanted that then he'd supply. Way too tired to think of the consequences, Danny placed his elbow on the table once more. When Dash pushed, he just held his arm there. He gave no push, just matched Dash in strength. "Hey, your not this strong!"

"Maybe I am, Dash."

"You must be cheating!"

"Not really something you can cheat in."

Fed up, Danny gave a push. Bang! Hand slammed into the table, Dash whined. Goodbye, pride! Then Dash noticed that Danny's long sleeves had risen during their fight. He narrowed his eyes. Scars? It this what Danny has been hiding? "Hey, Dan? What are those scars fr-" Dash was abruptly cut of by Danny's tight squeeze on his hand that threatened to break or even crush a his bones if more pressure were added.

"Never call me Dan. I am not him. He was evil." Danny stated without emotion. Green flashed in his eyes, something not unnoticed by viewers.

"Y -your eyes..."

Too tired to hold his anger, Danny let the rings travel up his body. White hair flamed at Dash. "Don't call me that again." Danny sunk into the ground. Dash stared.

"What TF just happened?!"


End file.
